Kingdom Hearts: Existence
by Guitargler
Summary: How did the world, bathed in Light, end up being torn apart and destroyed by a great Keyblade War? This FanFic attempts to explain. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this first chapter is basically just to set up the story. The actual story begins in the next chapter, with OCs. This story is what Xehanort wishes he knew; it's about the events leading up to and including the great Keyblade War. Thanks to pretty much every Kingdom Hearts Wiki on the internet for having stuff compiled, such as an explanation of the realms in the KH universe. Anyway, here goes. And as a disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Final Fantasy, or Disney. I also don't own the Keyblade - and yes, of course, there will be Keyblade wielders.**

Chapter 0: Scientific Background

Some scientists believe that Earth as we know it is different from its original incarnation. These scientists also believe that Mars was not the fourth planet in this solar system, but rather, the fifth rock from the Sun. The fourth planet existed in the space between Earth and Mars, and was in many ways similar to Mars. This planet, Theia, was the mother of our moon, and if this theory is true, then the impact from Theia being pulled into Earth's gravity and crashing through the planet would have drastically altered anything on the Earth at that time, likely even killing most life forms, as well as certainly destroying Theia.

One could hypothesize that, on the original Earth, and even potentially on Theia, life existed. One could even argue that humans could have existed on early Earth, then been wiped out by the collision from Theia. But this is where this story diverges from science and takes its own path.

What if Theia's crashing into the Earth was caused by something other than just gravity? Could it have been called forth by magic, destroying the world? What would happen to the world, in this scenario, instead of simple reforming?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Dawn of a Hero

**A/N: It was REALLY tempting to name it "Dawn of an Hero," seeing as we know all the characters in this will die at the end in the Keyblade War anyway. Right?**

It was too early for him, when the sun peeked in though his window that morning. It always came in at this time, but after getting so little sleep the previous night, dawn came too quickly. He sat up in his bed, reached an arm out to his left, and groped for his shirt. As he pulled it on over his long, thin spikes of blonde hair, he felt less certain of himself. _Did I _really_ go to sleep that late? I never do - and all I remember from last night is th-_

He stopped. What _did _he remember from last night? It all seemed like a dream, now, faced with the bright light from the sun. He remembered... nothing. _Baby steps_, he thought. _What _do_ I remember? I am a human. I live in Confertus, under the reign of Pelic the Wise. My name is -_

"Ignis! Hurry up, man, what are you doing?" The voice belonged to his friend, Fugien. Fugien had been told just days ago that he was a chosen wielder of the Keyblade, and that, once he had been trained, it would be his responsibility to help protect the people of our World.

He called back down to his friend, saying "just getting dressed, I'll be there in a minute." Ignis took off his shirt, wondering why he had put it on in the first place. He walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of baggy, dark grey pants, a white, button-down short sleeve shirt, and a dark grey vest with red pinstripes. He slipped on his shoes; they were black, with a grey tongue to match his other clothes, and red laces that matched his vest stripes. _One more thing_, he thought, as he reached for his necklace and put it on. It had been a gift from a friend, long ago. She had moved away, and they would likely never see each other again. She had made him a necklace from seaglass she had found, arranging it and attaching it in the shape of a keyhole. He had tried to make something of a similar artistic quality for her, made out of fragmented marbles; while he managed to make everything fit well and face all broken edges in, away from breakable skin, it hadn't turned out very great. All that he managed to accomplish with the various colors of marbles was to create a pendant shaped like three circle, with a larger one in the middle connecting two smaller ones., almost in the shape of a "Y". He couldn't remember her name anymore... but he could still remember her and all of the good times they had had. He stood there contemplating her name. _I still know it_, he thought. _It's easy: it's... Bira! And someday, I'll find her._ Before he could wonder about her, though, he realized he need to leave, and went downstairs to go with Fugien.


End file.
